Twilight Fanfic: Feels Like Home
by SarahCullen93
Summary: One Shot: Bella and Edward have been best friends from birth but in senior year its all torn apart. Can the school concert bring them back together and to the truth? AH and a bit OOC. Enjoy!


"Alice are you really gonna make me do this?" I called out to my best friend  
"Why question me when you know the answer yourself" Alice giggled.  
"Was trying to imagine you'd changed your mind!"  
"That will never happen Bella you know that" She smirked.

Tonight is going to be the worst night ever.  
My names Bella Swan and I'm totally and madly in love with the biggest jerk on the planet, my ex-best friend, Edward Cullen. We used to be inseparable, that all changed when we moved up to senior year and I started dating Jacob Black and Edward started dating Tanya Denali.

***Flashback* **

"_Hey Baby Doll, how's it hanging?" Edward joked  
"Everything fine sugar, you?" I joked back, this was so normal for us messing around acting like idiots because we know it's always fun. _

"_Anyway what you doing this Saturday B?"  
"I have a d-date with Jacob Black" I stuttered the word date when I saw Edwards face.  
"WHAT! HES A JERK BELLA ALL HE'LL EVER DO IS HURT YOU! I FORBID YOU TO GO OUT WITH HIM!" Edward erupted.  
"Who the Fuck do you think I am some lackey that will listen to whatever you say? You're not in charge of me Edward Cullen and never will be!" I paused, he glared at me. Then without thinking I said the words that would end the most amazing thing in my life, ever._

"_YOU'RE THE JERK EDWARD! I HATE YOU, STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

_***later that day**EPOV***_

_I have to find her apologize to her, I was way outta line. She was just going on a date and I ended up blowing up in her face all because I'm insanely jealous and in love with my best friend.  
As I ran through the hallways trying to find her I bumped straight into Tanya Denali, the school bicycle. _

"_Eddie! OMG, I've been looking for you I heard you and Isabella aren't speaking."  
"I'm just about to go and correct that."  
"Oh how cute. Anyway I was wondering do you fancy like hanging out after school today. I can show you some of my tricks" _

_As I began to walk away from Tanya I saw the sight that would rip out my heart forever, Bella kissing Jacob. So instead of apologizing I grabbed Tanya's hand and strolled right past Bella, head held high and pecked Tanya on the lips. _

***End Flashback**BPOV* **

Now I'm currently sitting in my room with the evil pixie, playing Bella Barbie all because I'm in the school concert. To try and get Edward back. She had dressed me in navy blue knee length dress with the most amazing gold shoulder detail. My make up was perfect dark blue Smokey eyes, and a little brown lip gloss to highlight my brown eyes.

**The Dress!** (/EADEN-EMBELLISHED-DRESS/Dresses/coast/fcp-product/2224691320)

"You look perfect! I'm a genius, like he'll never know what's hit him." Alice squealed.  
"Alice calm down. You're making me nervous." I giggled

***School Concert**EPOV***

Tanya had dragged me into the concert because she was singing with her ditzy friends. So I was playing the role of supportive boyfriend.

"Put your hands together for Tanya Denali and her girls!" The announcer screamed into his mike. The lights began flashing and a bouncy pop beat started playing I recognized the song, Love Machine from Girls Aloud. Tanya's spot light lit her up showing off her vile pink number she decided to wear. With her "girls" dressed in similar horrors.

*Tanya's Dress* ./store/party-dresses/lipsy-one-shoulder-ruched-dress/product-is-DR04199_011

*The Girls dresses*  
Irina's = ./store/party-dresses/lipsy-one-shoulder-gathered-dress/product-is-DR04217_101  
Kate's= ./store/party-dresses/lipsy-studded-one-shoulder-ruched-dress/product-is-DR03834_041  
Carmen's= ./store/party-dresses/lipsy-studded-one-shoulder-ruched-dress/product-is-DR03834_041

She opened her mouth and started sing along to the tune:  
Ladies you're damn right  
You can't read a man's mind  
We're living in two tribes  
And heading for war  
Nobody's perfect  
We all gotta work it  
But fellas, we're worth it  
So don't break the law

Your call's late, big mistake  
You've gotta hang about in limbo for as long as I take  
Next time, read my mind and I'll be good to you  
We're gift-wrapped kitty cats  
We're only turning into tigers when we gotta fight back  
Let's go, Eskimo  
Out into the blue

Come take my hand  
Understand that you can  
You're my man and I need you tonight  
Come make my dreams  
Honey hard as it seems  
Loving me is as easy as pie, I

I'm just a love machine  
Feeding my fantasy  
Give me a kiss or three  
And I'm fine  
I need a squeeze a day  
Instead of this negligee  
What will the neighbours say  
This time

I've been going crazy while you sleep  
Searching for a language  
That the two of us can speak so  
Mr. prehistoric, make your wheel  
And I'll breathe underwater '  
'Cos I like the way it feels

Your call's late, big mistake  
You've gotta hang about in limbo for as long as I take  
Next time, read my mind and I'll be good to you  
We're gift-wrapped kitty cats  
We're only turning into tigers when we gotta fight back  
Let's go, Eskimo  
Out into the blue

Come take my hand  
Understand that you can  
You're my man and I need you tonight  
Come make my dreams  
Honey hard as it seems  
Loving me is as easy as pie, I

I'm just a love machine  
Feeding my fantasy  
Give me a kiss or three  
And I'm fine  
I need a squeeze a day  
Instead of this negligee  
What will the neighbours say  
This time

Oh, it's very new  
Can anybody tell me what to do?  
Oh, this feeling's very strange  
Can anybody tell me what's you're game?

(Oh) A little education  
(Oh) To give you motivation  
(Oh) We'll turn the situation... round  
(Oh) 'Cos I don't wanna change ya  
(Oh) Making you a stranger  
(Oh) I'll only re-arrange ya... for now

(Oh) I'm just a Love Machine  
(0h) To give you motivation  
(Oh) I'm just a Love Machine  
(Ooh, ooh)  
(Oh) I'm just a Love Machine  
(0h) To give you motivation  
(Oh) I'm just a Love Machine  
(Oh, oh, oh)

Soon her next song kicked in and she started her attempt at singing all over again:

[Intro]  
Cos I've been sitting back, no chance of falling, hoping that nothing ever blows (no, no)  
Boy, did you ever think that loving would be nothing more than walking me home? (no, no)  
Cos I've been sitting back, no chance of falling, hoping that nothing ever blows (yeah, yeah)  
Boy, did you ever think that loving would be nothing more than walking me home? (no, no)

[Chorus]  
Did you tell him? No, no, no  
Give him kisses? No, no, no  
Whisper honey? No, no, no  
You're god delicious? Hell no!

Were you dancing? No, no, no  
Sweet as toffee? No, no, no  
Get his number? No, no, no  
Get him out of coffee? Hell yeah!  
[2x]

[Bridge]  
I can't deny the way my  
d-d-dirty mind is saying  
"Lover, come and get me!" (get me)

But for a while I bought that d-d-dirty style,  
when I discovered that it's sexy, sexy!

[Verse 1]  
But you're knock knock knoking again, boy  
Whoa oh, couldn't be good enough,  
Gonna keep you waiting  
Knock knock knocking again, boy  
Whoa oh, get your sugar  
Rush and do a little chasing

[Chorus]

[Verse 2]  
From top to bottom,  
I'm the woman sunshine  
He knows that reason will believe in my side

[Verse 3]  
I give you nothing 'til you show me  
Something, something, something  
Cos damn good loving's what I'm really  
Wanting, wanting, wanting

[Bridge]  
I can't deny the way my  
d-d-dirty mind is saying  
"Lover, come and get me!" (get me)

But for a while I bought that d-d-dirty style,  
when I discovered that it's sexy, sexy!  
[2x]

Throughout the song she kept winking at me, ugh this was gonna be a long night. 10 acts later and I was about ready to commit. Most of my time I spent searching the crowd for my Bella, I mean Bella. God I miss her so much. I wasn't surprised not to see her here it wasn't her thing. She always liked to stay away from overcrowded places like tonight was. The announcer interrupted my inner rambling.

"One more act guys and gals! Give a loud cheer for the amazingly talented, Bella Swan!"

It couldn't be could it? No, Bella doesn't sing. At least she never used too.

"Lady' and gentlemen, all my songs I'm sing are all my own and based purely on past experiences. I hope you like them!"

An unfamiliar tune started playing and an angel's voice started singing:

So, so you made a lot of mistakes  
Walked down the road a little sideways  
Cracked a brick when you hit the wall  
Yeah, you've had a pocketfull of regrets  
Pull you down faster than a sunset  
Hey, it happens to us all  
When the cold, hard rain just won't quit  
And you can't see your way out of it

[Chorus]  
You find your faith that's been lost and shaken  
You take back what's been taken  
Get on your knees and dig down deep  
You can do what you think is impossible  
Keep on believing, don't give in  
It'll come and make you whole again  
It always will, it always does  
Love is unstoppable

Love, it can weather any storm  
Bring you back to being born, again  
Oh, it's the helping hand  
When you needed it most  
The lightouse shining on the coast  
That never goes dim  
When your heart is full of doubt  
As you think that there's no way out

[Chorus]  
You find your faith that's been lost and shaken  
You take back what's been taken  
Get on your knees and dig down deep  
You can do what you think is impossible  
Keep on believing, don't give in  
It'll come and make you whole again  
It always will, it always does  
Love is unstoppable

It's unstoppable

Like a river keeps on rollin'  
Like a north wind blowin'  
Don't it feel good knowin'  
Yeah-

[Chorus]  
You find your faith that's been lost and shaken  
You take back what's been taken  
Get on your knees and dig down deep  
You can do what you think is impossible  
Keep on believing, don't give in  
It'll come and make you whole again  
It always will, it always does  
Love is unstoppable

Love is unstoppable  
So, so you made a lot of mistakes  
Walked down the road a little sideways  
But love, love is unstoppable 

I was transfixed in my seat, she was so powerful. Her song tugging on my heart strings moving my soul. As her next song started to play I found myself coming up with a plan to win her. But for it to work I would need to find Alice and quickly.

I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road  
And it's not like her to drive that slow, nothin's on the radio  
Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell  
He usually comes right in, now I can tell

[Chorus]  
Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And he was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye

I can hear him say I love you like it was yesterday  
And I can see it written on his face that he had never felt this way  
One day I thought I'd see him with his parents by his side  
And violins would play here comes the bride as I walk up the aisle

[Chorus]  
Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And he was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye

Why does it have to go from good to gone?  
Before the lights turn on, yeah and youre left alone  
All alone, but here comes goodbye

Oh-oooo

[Chorus]  
Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And he was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye

Oh-oooo

"Alice, I need your help!"  
"What is it brother dear?" She grinned  
"I need you to get me a guitar and a mike, now" I grinned back  
"Oh my gosh finally you're gonna tell her!"  
"Something like that"

***BPOV*****  
**

Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And he was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye

Oh-oooo

I was just about to finish my set, trying to hold back the tears that were about to come flooding out when music started playing. I instantly knew what the song was and turned behind me to see a copper haired God looking straight at me a guitar strapped to him, while playing the melody we wrote so many years before.

Funny how it turns out,  
That everything can change,  
What I feel right now,  
Is not the same as yesterday,

There's more than I imagined,  
Deep inside my heart,  
The motions that I never knew,  
And this is just the scar,

I started singing with him rembering the song like we only wrote it yesterday.

So many things I've been missin',  
Not watchin', But,  
That was all in the past,

Now I realize,  
There's so much more to learn,  
I'm ready for the world,  
Not scared of letting go,  
Now I realize,  
There's so much more to feel,  
And my heart knows it's real,  
The part of me so long forgotten,  
Is calling and this feels like home,  
Home, home, feels just like home, home

Learning how to smile again,  
Free to show my heart,  
Knowing I can face the things,  
That used to seem too hard,  
I look inside your eyes and see,  
A different part of me,

Of what I didn't know,  
I wanna remind for everything I need,

So many things I've been missin',  
Not watchin', But,  
That was all in the past,

Now I realize,  
There's so much more to learn,  
I'm ready for the world,  
Not scared of letting go,  
Now I realize,  
There's so much more to feel,  
And my heart knows it's real,  
The part of me so long forgotten,  
Is calling and this feels like home,  
Home, home, feels just like home, home,

Feels just like home,  
Right from the start,  
Been friends forever,  
Somehow were meant to be together,  
I feel like you've shown me how to find my way home,  
Find my way home,

Now I realize,  
Feels just like home,  
Feels just like home,  
Feels just like home,  
Feels just like home,  
Feels like home,

Now I realize,  
There's so much more to learn,  
I'm ready for the world,  
Not scared of letting go,  
Now I realize,  
There's so much more to feel,  
And my heart knows it's real,  
The part of me so long forgotten,  
Is calling and this feels like home,

This feels like home,  
Home, home, feels just like home,  
Feels just like home

"Bella, I am so sorry for everything that happened between us. Can you forgive me?"  
"Of course I can"  
"Come walk with me?"

I followed him off the stage giving our guitars and mikes to Alice and Jasper then out of the fire exit into the cool night air. We stood in silence for what seemed like hours just content in being next to each other. But something seem weird Edward was all tensed up like he was going to spring up any second.

"E what's wrong?"  
"Isabella I need to tell you something really important. But I need you to keep an open mind. Can you do that for me?"  
"Always."  
"Don't inturupt me please this is going to be hard enough without any sort of delays."

I nodded telling him I understood. Taking one deep breath he turned to me and began to speak.

"Isabella Swan, your everything to me everything. Without you my life is nothing. The past year has been torture, seeing you walking around the hallways not having the courage to talk to you. And when I saw you break up with Jacob I knew it was wrong of me but I was so happy. But when I saw you cry it made my heartache, however I was too much of an idiot to come and comfort you. To put this all in simple terms is, Bella I Love You, I have since freshman year at prom when I saw how beautiful you looked in your dress. I'm no longer with Tanya because my heart only belongs to you. Will you be mine?"

I couldn't speak. So instead I crushed my lips to his meaning yes. This kiss was slow and romantic not heavy and lust filled like Jacobs were. This was filled with love true love, which will last forever.


End file.
